MYTHSRUMORSHINTS AND STUFF RELATED TO THE SORT ABOUT CHARRIESTHE DRAMAAND THINGS IN THE DRAMA.
Of Pika Rumor has it... *She is the worst MC in the history of forever *She is also somehow one of the greatest MCs to exist In this Drama *FUCK FUCK FUCK MOTHERFUCKER MOTHERFUCKER *She does not actually exist and is just an elaborate hologram and some stairs Yet to be proven: *She injects steroids into some guy while he's asleep *"Pika" is not really her name *She metabolizes at some rate *There are days where she will just feel awful for seemingly no reason just like literally everyone else *She Is actually a magic girl and goes on secret missions to keep her soul gem in alright condition so she doesnt become a witch *Everybody hates her and avoids her as much as possible Of Marilyn The Rumors may or May Not be true: *She No Longer Loves Sho *Her Mind Contastly changes like Her Looks do *She Will Not agree with herself at times *She Is Gone and May Never Come Back *She Will Posion Herself and Attack herself *She will one today Deactivate and Become One With The Concept of Inactivity *She Has Made a Contract With Kyuubey *She is completely excellent *She is Actually An Entity Of Corruption Or The Embodiment Thereof Of Neku THE FOLLOWING ARE ALL RUMORS AND HAVE YET TO BE PROVEN: *HE'S SECRETLY BATMAN *When he takes LSD, he turns into Sora *He got Shiki pregnant *HUBBAWHA *NEKU IS REALLY A FEMALE *^OR A TRANSVESTITE OR A HERMAPHRODITE *He Is In Love with Kairi And Has Mind Sex With her *He once Touched His sister In Bad ways around Night Time *He finds Pika Sexy *He will eat a Heunwabehioqiaqi without being focred to eat *He Lives on Gay or Good Luck St. *Allegic to Certain Types of Acohols and Items -This is True, But Which Brands of Acohol and which items are unknowen though it's asuppose to cause him serious damage- *He Feeds Off Sound Enegry From His Headphones. *Bear fish bear fish right in fish *He is not actually named Neku anymore *He likes to fuck a spray bottle and a dong Of Silver Rumors That Have or Have Not Been Proven: *He Loves Blue *He Can Be Paid to Do Certain Things *He Has Been in Photoshoots *He is the sexiest When he is Upset *He is embrassed about being in love *He Inheirted The Sickness His Father Had *He has twenty prostitutes in his garage *He Loves Mongrel *He has previously been a prostitute *He Is Actually a Pokemon That Has Not Yet Been Discovered *He is in a Polyamorous Relationship With other Several People *He likes to fuck hard *He plans to make Mongrel into a cereal box *He hates nachos and if he sees them he will go berserk and level the nearest city *Pants *He Sometimes Wears Mongrel Instead of Clothes *He Will Hide in the Attic For days and Never Come out, Not Even For Food. *He Has a large Amount of Bruises And Scars, He Does not Like to Discuss At All *He Has Bad Memories That Involve Nachos And Certain Type of Sodas *He Has More Bad Memories Than he does Good Memories *But he has more neutral or entirely unnotable memories than bad memories *He has attempted suicide more than five times *He is and always has been suicidial *He enjoys ruining everyone's day by spilling their food on the floor *He Lives in Fear Of One His Pokemon Ever since that one day *It's Feraligatr *He never got the chance to tell Gold how much he loved him and the way he looked in short shorts *He will sometimes stop and think of All The Alright Times he had with Gold before reminding himself he is dead *He misses Gold and Has no idea of What Caused His Death *He Has never Worn Silk Clothing *He Collects teeth of Aquatic Pokemon for a living *He pisses himself every Tuesday because he thinks he hears Gold's voice *He Is Completely Unaware to Gold's Presence as a Ghost And Is Unable to Contact Gold's Ghost *He Will One day be Posssessed by Gold's Ghost, one day *He is Deputy Mare and likes to deputy his mare all over town *He likes Nidoking soup and it is his favorite *He is related to everyone with That Hair color *He likes to eat Mongrel's hand flesh while he sleeps and then replace it with an elaborate artificial membrane made mostly of leaves *he is Actually a Koala bear From Austrailia *He is actually twelve ducks and an empty Pepsi can elaborately made up to look like a person with red hair Of Sho The following are RUMORS and have yet to be proven *He masturbates to Pi symbols *He touches little Children *He Is Secretly attracted to silver *He is Josh's Brother *He Has a Soft side *He Doesn't have a Penis *He Plans to Get Pika,Shiki,Marilyn and Karasu Preggy *He Cosplays As Sailor Moon and tokyo mew mew Character, Ichigo *Where His Penis Would be is a Chain of Numbers that just kind of Hangs there Of Joshua *He Cosplays as Tuxsedo mask and Tokyo mew mew Charries *He Has Pink and Rainbow Speedos *He lives with Sho *He Wants You In His Bed *He Likes Being On Crack *Crack is the only thing that keeps him from marrying a bowl of ramen *He is in Abusive Relationship With Crack *He is not actually omniscient, he just acts like he is because it's so underground to behave as though you are omniscient *He Actually a Hipster *he is The Spaceman That Shouts for everyone to Look down *He used to know somebody who went by the name "Major Tom" *He collects keychains and hoards them behind his bookcases *Sometimes he has tea parties with Magenta Of Karkat *He is secretly a guitar-playing dog that can only sing nine syllables *He is secretly Batman *He is secretly a guitar *He stuffs pretzels in his nook frequently *As a Result He Has a Horrorifying Amount of Infections There *He was born with twenty faces and it actually a sack of lard men *He hides hobos in his giant pants *He is a nun *Nepeta is a catbitch *He Frequently Cries himself to Sleep, but no one ever checks on him to notice *He Is Actually The 5th Grandson of Mr.Sandman *The Only Memories He Represses Are Ones That Were Retconned *Mashed potato *If you make him eat Sollux he will cry forever *His head has actually been replaced by a clever hologram *His horns are plastic, he doesn't actually have real horns *He hates pickles and hat racks *He Has a Diary Somewhere *He Desires to be in a Kismesisitude With The Hybrid of Pickles And Hat Racks *He Is Actually an Advanced Artifical Intelligence Unit *He is making popcorn *He dreams of the day when Charmander *He fucks sideways *While fucking sideways, He Can Begin to Start Crying and become Inconsolable for days *He is In a Secret Redrom Relationship With Someone Else *It's ██████ *He Is Popcorn *There is evidence that he likes to fuck himself with a rake while Kankri takes notes *He Has Once Engaged in Sexual Activity With His Dancestor, And supresses The Memory Of the Event *He Is an Actual Magnet to Suffering And Traumatic Events *He Kills and Cooks His Friend's Abusive Partners *He wants to eat Tessie's brains *He ate his lusus after he died because he was just so delicious *He Has the Disease That He Now has That slowly Turns Its Host into the creature recognized as a Lusus and makes you more caring of all Fellow trolls until it is complete *He Is Actually a Zombie, His Body Is Just Really Well Preserved *Has a Giant Spongey mass on His Belly *It's actually sponge cake and he hoards it all for himself *He has a crank in his back that if you crank it he will just start spewing blood from his mouth like a faucet. He keeps this well-hidden so he is not bled to death using it. *Frequently Gets Down With The Sicknesss *He Has Relatives That Live in Night Vale *He actually wants Sollux dead so he can eat his flesh raw *He Has a Tattoo Of Someone's Face On His Ass *He likes to spill things all over the floor *He likes to have things spilled on himself *If you tickle him he will choke on his own mouth and die *He likes to go pantsless but he stopped after he got seven public indecency charges in one day *He fuck the floor *He Has been having a Number Of Affairs and Various With Various Unsuspecting inanimate Objects *As karmatic retribution for gossipping he has more rumors about him than anyone else in the entire universe has rumors about them, and some of the rumors about him are spread by different versions of himself *He enjoys the wall sockets and stick his fingers into them *He possesses ten million purple glitter skulls filled with cocaine and cocaine accessories *He Never Calls Back Any Of the Appliances He Spends Nights With And Uses *It Haunts him Of Sollux *He has the strongest cravings for sponge cake *his Eyes are Actually made of Apple-Blue berry Blast Ice Cream *He is Secretly Pregnant With All Of The Characters Children. *He Is The Man, Man *He fucks a whole bowl of bees every Wednesday *Sometimes he deliberately drinks a gallon of water before he goes to bed just so he pisses the bed *He thinks he is better than Eridan but it's clearly the other way around *He is terribly boring and being around him for more than half an hour at a time causes internal bleeding linked to blunt boredom trauma *He Has a Switch That Turns His Personality On Or Off *He Is Eridan's Sentient Pair Of ShapeShifting Earrings *He likes to stab his extra dicks *He Plans to Get His Extra Dicks Pierced *He Plans to Chop Off One Of His Dicks and Send to Someone He Loves *All he wants is for Karkat to kiss him on the face one time *He likes to watch Dino Time and Ratatoing *Honey Is The Only Substance Beside Piss That Shoots Out of His Dicks *He knows the secret of every great chef is to use the freshest Toing. *Chef toing toing. *Tatoing. *Ratatatatatatoing. *He Cant Actually Swim *He Bathes in programming Language, Somehow *He Has Hollowed Out a Flesh Appendage and Filled it With a Couple of items *The Flesh Appendage is sewed onto him somewhere *His favorite movie is Little Bee, and anytime he is criticized on that he goes completely berserk and eats himself, causing a paradox and several tears in the space-time continuum *He is This Lawmaker in Cahoots With the Pepsi Can Man And That One Dude Who Cries and Angsts alot *He steals Karkat's cocaine-filled purple glitter skulls and uses them irresponsibly